Nonomura Ritsu
Supplemental Information Hair color: '''Greyish Light Blue '''Eye color: '''Neon Green '''Headgear: Large hair ties, (2 pink hairclips in PLATONIC 2.0 design) Nationality/Race: '''Finnish '''Skin Color: Light Additional colors for clothes etc: Light Pink, Neon Green, Light Blue Other info: Her hair type is flowy, wavy and not very easy to handle :'D Nail color would be either neon green or light pink~ (Or if you go with PLATONIC 2.0's design, the nails on her right hand are yellow and on left light pink) Also she is pretty skinny and body is pretty much the same as any other teen's. Her feet aren't very big (Thought she likes wearing one size bigger shoes) and her face is still pretty round. Voice Configuration Ritsu has 2 old CV voicebanks (ACT 1 & 2) and 2 newer VCV multipitch voicebanks called "PLATONIC" and "PLATONIC 2.0" It is recommended that you use PLATONIC 2.0 Release video: Voicebank distribution: ☀http://ritsuofficial.blogspot.fi/p/downloads.html 'Rules and Usage' *Do not claim as yours, credit RituPepper. *Do not change her name, gender, nationality or anything else as important. (Changing clothing etc. for covers/ fanart is allowed) *Do not redistribute or sell anything what includes her voice or anything else that is not made by you. *Editing the oto.ini is allowed, if you feel it necessary. *You can make anykind of Fanart or covers as long there is not seen nudity or anything else R-18 Character History Ritsu lives in Finland. She always loved to use her Slingshot but it sadly got lost when she was 9 years old. And she didn't want a new one. Nolae Kimochine was her friend until she eloped to Japan whit Nolan Kimochine. They were pretty good childhood friends. Nolae and Ritsu still keep on touch through the internet. Actually, Nolae told all Otaku stuff to Ritsu, who surprise surprise get enthusiastic too. :D Thought Otaku stuff she found out about these 'Vocaloids' and 'Utaus' and decided to join with them. She liked Hatsune Miku's voice a lot and decided that hers would someday be as brilliant. She found out that Nolae has also become an utau and their friendship suddenly raised. She also met Kiku Kasane, another Finnish Utau and decided whit her that they would be 'Random Friends'. From now on, she keeps singing and finding new friends~ The second chapter comes in when she is 16 and half. She has practiced a lot and knows so much more about singing, meaning she has become confident with her skills and tries her best to impress everyone even more! She also really started to love electronic music, "it's so cool!!" -She says while deciding that mastering that genre must mean becoming the coolest UTAUloid! And in these 2 years she has met so many FINloids and become friends with them, that mentioning all of them at this point would take her so much time. "No one deserves a short introduction, right!?" Also, we sure don't know how, why or when, but there seems to be a mysteriously familiar slingshot on her desk... MMD Model Nonomura Ritsu has an MMD model for her PLATONIC design. It is made by RituPepper (Cherii-pipa on dA) and LuluKya. The base was put-together by RituPepper and LuluKya modeled her outfit and hair from scratch. It can be downloaded here. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Female Utauloid Category:Voicebanks from Finland Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Human Category:Finland Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Utauloids Category:Finnish utauloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Character profiles maintained by their creator Category:Female voicers Category:Voice Banks of Female Gender Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Monopitch Category:VCV + CV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:Overseas Voicebanks